My Sixteenth Birthday
by MysticJaden
Summary: On Harry's sixteenth birthday he faces a situation he's not sure he got into.


Disclaimer.: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Would love to though.

Well, here it is then. Hope you like it.

*

I was sitting on my bed, watching my old clock tick away. Just thirty more ticks. Twenty nine. Twenty eight... and I'll be finally sixteen.

I knew Sirius was already outside of Privet Drive. He promised me that he'll help me escape the very second of my birthday. That was Dumbledore's criteria: for me to stay until my birthday. After it... I'm a free man.

I looked at my packed trunk, my folded travelling cloak and my broom. I was more than ready to leave this hellhole. This summer wasn't as bad as the others' were though. I was not locked in anywhere, Dementors didn't attack me, and I didn't blow up anyone. I chuckled at that. I wish.

When I heard my clock go off ticking, announcing my glorious day of birth, I didn't even look back at it when I left my room, trunk and broom in hand and didn't even look back.

I closed the entrance door behind me and sniffed the night air of Little Whinging. It smelled of Freedom with a capital F.

"So, ready to go kid?" came the voice from my side. I didn't have to look, I knew it was Sirius.

"Ready as ever. Let's just leave." I answered but my voice was light. A few years beforehand I would have been eager to leave and I would have been jumping like a little kid. I was happy to leave, yes, but I was more in control of my emotions now. Not to make the same mistake again. Ever.

As Sirius and I mounted our brooms, my trunk safely shrunken and stored in my pocket, I pondered on my past mistakes.

Last year was my fifth and utmost worst year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had many reasons to make that particular declaration. First, Voldemort was back and no one believed me or Dumbledore. I was a freak once again. My friends, Hermione and Ron stood by me of course and that made my mistakes even greater. Second, our DADA teacher, Umbridge. I have to say, I hated her even more that Snape. Hard to do, I know, but I managed.

She was like the grandmother of Voldemort, drunk and on drugs. Seriously, I am not kidding. She was **obsessed** with her beloved Ministry and its rules. I'm not an outlaw myself (no matter how much some want me to be) yet I cannot have the Minister and his regulations so tight up my ass.

As I felt the cold air close in around me I watched as Sirius smiled happily on his broom, making trick in the air. He was such a kid. Hell, he was a free man now, might as well be happy as a small kid.

That took me down on memory lane again as I thought back at my mistakes. All last year, I was dreaming about a long, dark corridor. I didn't know what that was or where it was so I was a bit nervous about it but didn't let it affect me. Yet, when I was writing my History of Magic OWLs, I had a vision: Sirius being tortured in the same room the corridor of my dreams led to. Voldemort was there too.

When I woke up, I was urgent to go to the Ministry (where I knew the room was at) and save my Godfather. Ron and Hermione agreed to join me, so did Neville, Ginny and Luna. We arrived there no problem, but when we entered the room we were welcomed by Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy. After we learned that my vision was just an illusion created by Voldemort, Lucius was kind enough to inform me why the Dark Lord wanted me in a room in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries.

Apparently there was a Prophecy made about me and Voldemort, saying that I have to kill him or killed by him. Neat. We fought for our lives there and many of my friends were hurt and even dangerously close to death. Especially Hermione who survived only by a small thread of luck.

We were saved by the Order lead by Dumbledore who, after capturing all the Death Eaters, had a duel with Voldemort himself who finally dared to show himself. To his bad luck, he lost the duel against the Headmaster and couldn't escape soon enough so the arriving Aurors and Minister could see him. So that proved that Dumbledore and I told the truth the whole time. Yet, I didn't care. My mistakes, like a carrion bird, flew down on my shoulder and didn't get away, no matter how much I wanted it to.

As I watched the lights of London getting near and Sirius complaining loudly about the cold, I hit myself mentally yet again. I was like a foolish child, running into danger again. Which would be fine, mind you, but I dragged myself into it as well. It was by sheer luck nobody has died. Although we had close calls. Sirius almost died when he was duelling Bellatrix.

"C'mon Harry, slow down! We're almost there!" Sirius shouted. I finished with my self-scolding and let my face be overtaken by a smile. Grimmauld Place was no longer the gritty and dark place it once was. Kreacher died of old age (or so Sirius said) during the summer and the painting of Mrs. Black was gone as well. ("We had to take down a part of the wall. Seriously. – Sirius.)

It was my home now.

Sirius and I landed without much effort. We didn't have to be concerned about muggles. They were all sleeping by now. Sirius took my trunk off his broom and pulled it across the street, towards the space between Number 13. and 11.

Finally, Number 12. appeared between the two buildings and we opened the door. I was greeted by auburn walls and warm air. We shook off the cold air and walked in the kitchen.

Sirius was fond of muggle technology so he had electricity in his home now, and his kitchen was now a really modern one, with a freezer, fridge and all that. Mrs Weasley was freaked out when she saw all the unknown equipment, though it was an early Christmas for her husband.

Sirius and I sat down and he turned the coffee machine on.

"So how was your holiday at the Monster's Mansion?" he asked. He had his back to me, yet I could literally feel his smile.

"Wasn't that bad really." I said with a smirk of my own. "Uncle Vernon tried to start fights but after last summer and the Dementors, Dudley hardly has the balls to do anything to me." we both chuckled and he shook his head.

"Language Harry." he scolded in what he called the 'I'm-your-father-figure' voice. "And I'm glad they behaved. We did warn them after all." Yeah, I remembered the scene on King's Cross, where Sirius, Lupin, Moody and Tonks 'talked' to the Dursleys. Hilarious.

"And so you did." I agreed. Sirius poured himself a mug of coffee and sat in front of me, drinking it lustfully. I smirked at his antics. "You know that'll probably kill you someday."

He eyed his mug for a few seconds before shrugging. "Nah. It's just a drink."

"And the Avada Kedavra is just a light effect."

"Really funny Harry. I would roll on the floor, but I don't want to mess up my robes."

"Yeah, your floor is like a bloody battlefield. What did you slaughter here?"

"Shut it. There's no house elf to clean the place." I sniggered.

"And that's your excuse?"

"Hey!" he protested indignantly. "I'm an heir to and ancient house. I shouldn't have to clean anything!" he finished with an air of nobility. I just acted as if I had to shield my eyes of the sunlight.

"Oh no! The light of your nobleness is too much for my simple common eyes!" we both burst out laughing. We talked a bit more about nothing in particular and about an hour later we both went to bed.

I had my own room now, painted completely black with a black rug on my floor. And no, I wasn't an EMO or Punk kid. I just liked black. It was a simple colour and I just felt good in it. I also had a bookcase (which was no match to what Hermione had in her room here), a desk, a leather couch and a bed. Oh, and a lava lamp. Every single man has a lava lamp in his room. Don't know why really, it was just a universal law. Even Ron had one. And Sirius. And Moony.

I let my trunk drop onto the floor with a 'thud' and I threw my clothes off. I liked to sleep in just boxers, no matter what looks I got from Hermione when I walked down the kitchen in the mornings. I climbed into my bed and sighed. I was finally home.

*

I opened my eyes. Effing Sun and its effing light. Wait, didn't I always have the curtains closed?

Suddenly almost two gallons of water was splashed at me from every direction as I jumped out of my bed, swearing loudly. I looked up to see Ron, holding a bucket and almost rolling on the floor laughing. Yeah, hardy har har Ronald, you walking corpse. Behind him stood Ginny and Hermione, the latter smiling only a tiny bit while the former acted much like her dead-just-not-knowing-yet brother. Why, of all times, why now did Hermione decide **not** to scold anyone. Damn it.

"Ron you bloody wanker!" I swore loudly. "I felt ice cubes in the water!" the redhead finally stopped laughing and stood upright, much like his ancestors millions of years ago.

"Sorry mate. Ginny's idea." he answered me. My glare turned towards the younger redhead who just winked at me.

"Would you at least give me a towel?" I grunted. Hermione snorted and waved her wand. Both I and my bed dried in an instant. Yeah, I forgot that we were with a bunch of adult wizards and witches in the same house. The Ministry can't track us this way.

"Honestly Harry." she scolded "I almost think you forget that you're a wizard sometimes." I just glared. Yeah, **now** she can preach.

"My friends left the room in high spirits, letting me go to my own bathroom and clean up a bit and dress. When I finally came down the stairs, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were already seated in the kitchen. Moony and Tonks lived here now, as a courtesy of Sirius.

By the looks on their faces they were talking about my infamous morning. Yeah, really funny.

I sat between Tonks and Sirius who looked at me with tightly pushed lips. I didn't have to look around to know that everyone was like that. I sighed.

"C'mon. Laugh. Just get it over with."

"I don't know what you are talking about." squeaked Tonks while Sirius coughed. Lupin reached over the table and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry pup. They are just messing with you." he said kindly, though he himself spurted a wide smirk.

"Yeah thanks Moony." I said as I munched on my bacon and toast. Hermione and Ginny giggled while Ron shoved his sister on the shoulder.

"Stop it. It really wasn't that funny." he said.

"Thanks mate." I really was thankful.

Breakfast went without anything special and after it; we all left to do our chores. Yes, Sirius actually had chores for us. For Hermione, he got the chore to be in the Black's Library for two hours per day. For Ron and Ginny, he forced them to make their homeworks and then read about Quiddich tactics. As for me... I was forced to clean all of the house's bathrooms. You would think that I would get... don't know, reading Defence books or something. No, I have to clean bathrooms. Hours and hours of work.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One to defeat Voldemort was cleaning toilets. Hurray.

It was almost 3pm when I finally finished my last bathroom. I was exhausted and it felt that my arms will fall off. All I wanted is some nice and warm bed. Some peace and quiet could work too...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Bloody Hell!" I almost jumped out of my skin. As I walked out from the bathroom and into the living room I saw a dozen people with various birthday equipment on. It was funny to see Moody in a birthday cap though. Sirius walked to me and patted my shoulder while laughing all away on my shocked expression.

"C'mon kid!" he said. "It really is your birthday. Surprised?"

"You think?" I just had to use sarcasm. I just had to.

He pulled me towards the people who congratulated me on my glorious 16th birthday. I shook Kinglsey's hand while getting a kiss on the cheek from Tonks. Dumbledore congratulated me as well.

I got a butterbeer and sat on the couch while Mr Weasley turned on Sirius' hi-fi for some music. Cheesy a bit.

Some of my school friends were there too. Neville and Luna sat next to me while Ginny, Hermione and Ron were on the other couch. I felt like we were some inner circle. The Ministry Five.

I shook Neville's hand as I gave him a bottle of butterbeer.

"Happy Birthday Harry." he said, smiling.

"Thanks Nev. How was your summer so far?"

"Fine, I guess. My grandma bought me a new wand. It works fine, better than my father's at least." he pulled out a wand made of dark wood. "Pine with unicorn's hair. Good for charms, though I'm not really good at it." I nodded and turned to Luna. The girl was staring at me with her blue eyes intensely. I shifted a bit, feeling a bit nervous but I smiled anyway.

"And how are you Luna?"

"I'm fine thank you Harry. I was in Sweden with Daddy. We didn't find anything though." she said, still staring at me. I just nodded awkwardly and drank form my butterbeer. I felt her gaze on me tense. Why was she staring at me? Why?

"You changed Harry." she said suddenly. I looked at her again. I didn't know what to do. Thank her? Was it a compliment? I decided it was.

"Thanks Luna. You changed too." as I said it I noticed her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I looked away again, even more nervous. What the hell was that?

"Where's Dean?" I asked suddenly. Everyone looked at me in surprise, although Ginny blushed.

"Why would Dean be here?" Ron asked. "I mean, yeah he is our roommate but I didn't think you'd want him here. No offense of course."

"I just thought he being Ginny's boyfriend, you invited him." I said but as I did I noticed the change on Ginny's face as she paled and shook her head.

"That was... not really true..." she stammered. Why was she so nervous? What did I say?

"What did I say? Why wasn't it true?"

"Well... I..."

"She just said that to get on Ron's nerves." Hermione said forcefully. She looked at Ginny sharply.

"Yeah, that was it. Sorry Harry, Ron." Bloody Hell, it was so fake, even Ron didn't believe it. He raised his brows but didn't say a thing.

"Harry, want to play some chess?" he asked me instead. I nodded, knowing full well he'll beat me.

The party went on much like that afterwards. I spent time with my friends and some of the adults too. For instance, Sirius and I played matchmaker with Moony and Tonks. For instance, we used a magnet spell on Tonk's breasts and Lupin's palms. Yeah, we do have immature humour.

Or when Moody fell asleep and Ron stole his eye and put it in the large bowl of punch. When the ex-Auror woke up he started yelling that he 'saw red' and he shoot random curses everywhere. Really immature.

Sadly, the party had to end and the members of the Order left, wishing me a happy birthday again. I asked Neville and Luna if they want to stay the night which the boy refused. Luna agreed and we made her room in Ginny and Hermione's room. The redhead wasn't really that happy about it, I didn't really know why. I thought they were friends.

Everyone went to sleep except me and Sirius who stayed down to clean up the living room after the party. I was gathering the empty bottles while he was pulling down the 'Happy Birthday!' sign from above the door.

"Sirius..." I started and he looked at me briefly.

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks." I knew I didn't have to say more. He knew how thankful I was.

"No problem kiddo."

A few minutes passed and I had a feeling about Sirius. Like he wanted to say something but didn't know quite how to start. He opened his mouth but then closed it dozens of times and turned away.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to make it more comfortable for him. I knew how much he didn't like to be the respective adult.

"I had quite a talk with your friends. Good bunch they are. Pity I don't know them well." he said then with a grateful expression. But was this really an issue? My friends being a good bunch? Where was this going?

"I guess they are." I said, not really know how to react. "Ron and Hermione are my best friends who stood by my through everything. Well, except Ron who had a few issues in fourth year but those are over." At least I hope they are.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?"

"I don't really know." I said, thinking about it. Ron did make a huge thing about Hermione dating Krum, yet I could never manage to imagine them ever getting together. They were from different planets! Well, almost. Hermione was a book fanatic whose favourite free time activity was reading and sitting in a room while Ron loved to be outside, doing something active, flying around and working out. They had **nothing** in common.

"Nah that would never work." I said finally. "They are too much apart."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Sirius said finally. "What about Neville? Who do you think he has his sight upon? Luna or Ginny?" I snorted. I guess it was a bit mean of me but I really couldn't imagine him dating anyone. He was way too shy. But who knows?

"There are more girls in Hogwarts you know, not only Hermione, Ginny and Luna." I said. He chuckled and I just realised how stupid it sounded. Am I lecturing **the** Sirius Black about the girls of Hogwarts?

"Indeed. And who is fortunate enough to be the centre of your feelings?" he asked mischievously. I didn't have to see him to know he had a grin plastered on his face.

Yet, his question was not so hard to answer. After Cho Chang?

"No one Sirius. I'm not interested."

"In girls or in dating?" I threw a bottle at him which he caught easily while he was laughing madly.

"Shut it you prat." I said but I could not help but smirk.

"Language Harry. Still, your generation has the finest girls in the history of Hogwarts, you know."

I had to think about that. I certainly know and see really beautiful girls. Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown and so much more. Even Hermione and Ginny were great to look at. But it was not my style to judge girls by their looks. I made that mistake with Cho in fifth year.

How could I forget Luna?

I didn't know myself. She was beautiful with her silvery blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was crazy here and there but who wasn't sometimes? I knew I am. That made another interesting question. Why didn't she have a boyfriend? Well, yeah she was... eccentric but she was not unbearable, far from it actually. Harry had really interesting and refreshing conversations with her before they left for the summer.

"You still with me Harry?"

I looked up to see Sirius next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I realised, I was standing there, not saying a word for minutes. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I think you should go to bed. I'll finish here."

"You sure?"

"'Course I'm sure. Go on birthday boy." Sirius nudged me towards the stairs and I left for my room. When I opened the door, I stepped in and turned on the lights. I threw off my shirt and wanted to kick off my pants when I heard a small cough behind me. I spun around and I saw a figure sitting on my bed.

It was Luna.

"Hi Harry. Is this your room?" she asked. Although she had small spots of pink on her white cheeks, she looked quite unfazed that she was in the same room with a half naked boy. Wait, what was she doing in my room? In the middle of the night?!

"What... what are you doing here?" I stuttered out, still shocked.

"Ginny and Hermione wanted some privacy so I left them. This was the first room I entered and it looks quite comfortable. Seeing as you just wanted to undress, I take this is yours?"

Unbelievable. How can she be so unfazed? I felt my cheeks burn as I saw what clothes she was in. Luna wore dark blue shorts and a top in the same colour. This made me strengthen my opinion from before. She was beautiful. She looked perfect. Full breasts, round hips, long legs... damn, how much did the Hogwarts robes hide?

"Luna..." I wanted to say something intelligent... anything. But something caught his attention.

"Wait, Hermione and Ginny wanted privacy? What for? Do they have some 'Girls' Night' or something?" Wait, that couldn't be right. Why would they not want Luna on a Girl's Night? She smiled lightly and stroke her long hair.

"Yeah. They wanted to have sex tonight and I didn't want to bother them."

I sat down. More like I collapsed. Ginny... and Hermione... are having... SEX?!

"Before I could say anything Luna was next to me and leaned down to inspect my face.

"Are you all right Harry?" No I wasn't, for two reasons mainly. First: My female best friend is having sex with the sister of my male best friend. And they are having sex while I was sitting here, thinking. Second: Luna leaned down, letting her top give me an ample view of her cleavage.

"You look a little pale." No kidding, all my blood left to a very specific part of my body.

"I'm sorry Luna. It's just... a shock." I stood and slapped myself twice to clear my vision. Wow, what a day! Birthday, gay friends and the most beautiful girl in nightwear in my room at night. When I looked at her, my heart fell a bit. Luna looked a little sad and hurt.

"Am I bothering you Harry?" she asked, letting her dreamy expression slide. My eyes twitched and I pushed my lips together. This was the first time I saw Luna this vulnerable. When we were talking last year about her mother and how she died, she delivered it without much emotion whatsoever. Maybe this was the first time I saw something on her face.

"Of course not!" I said forcefully. She smiled and I knew it was all worth it.

Luna turned away quickly and folded her arms behind her back. I just looked at her curiously.

"You can undress now. I promise I won't look." I smirked but said nothing. Leave it to Luna to do these kinds of things.

"Okay, you can look now." I said as I pulled up my black pyjama pants and white shirt. I didn't like to sleep in them, but since she was here I had no choice. Luna turned back with an eerie smile.

We sat on the bed and I let myself fall on the covers. She did that too, so we were now next to each other, our legs dangling from the high border of the bed. We were like that for long minutes before I had to say something. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but I still felt awkward.

"Sirius asked me about you, you know." I said. Well, my godfather didn't specifically ask about her but yeah, we did speak about girls in general.

"I suppose he did." she said. She was really hard to talk to, to be honest.

"He asked if you had a boyfriend." Yeah, he did not. I admit, I used Sirius to get answers to the questions I wanted to ask. I didn't even know why I wanted to know it.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend Harry." she answered, turning to me. Her eyes met mine and her gaze intensified, just like at the party. But this time, it didn't make me nervous.

"I know you were together with Cho, Harry." she said suddenly, her eyes not letting mine go.

"Not much of a surprise." I smirked. "The whole school knew."

"Yes it did. But I heard Cho in the Common Room talking about you." Now that got my attention.

"What did she say?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and calm. I was really curious about what Cho said.

"She said that you were not so much of a hero she thought you were. She said you are too shy and silent. Not a good boyfriend at all." Luna's voice sounded without emotion, yet what she said, hurt me. It must have shown on my face, because her gaze became less intense.

"I'm sorry." she said, but with her emotionless voice it wasn't really comforting.

"It's okay." I smiled at her but it did not reach my eyes.

I turned away from her and watched my ceiling, deep in thought. Did Cho really think that? Was it only her opinion or am I really that much of a wuss? Am I really that shy and silent? Is being with me that embarrassing? Or were Cho and I that unfitting?

If that's the case, why did we get together? Why was I so stupid? Did her beauty charm me that much? Maybe I'm really that bad of a person. Maybe I'm really that vain. Maybe I only liked her because she was pretty. But to be honest, I don't really care. Plus what I said to Sirius was true. With the Prophecy hanging over my head and Voldemort back, I don't think I'll have enough energy to be a good and caring boyfriend.

"I know you don't really care." Luna's voice woke me up from my thoughts. "But I don't think she was right."

"Thanks Luna. And I care." She was still staring at me, but her eyes were now soft and she was smiling slightly. She still had a dreamy look on her face, but not enough to shield her feelings from me. That was when I caught something.

"You don't have your bottlecap necklace. Nor your earrings. What's up? I didn't see them on you at the party either." She didn't break her gaze.

"I didn't bring them. I thought you didn't like them."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you guys think I'm a freak."

That hit me and hard. Did she really think I was like that? None of us thought Luna was a freak. Maybe Ron did, but in a funny way. Ginny was her first friend, so why would she think that? And Hermione... well she did have her issues about the girl, but that wasn't because she was like she was. It was because Luna believed in things she couldn't prove. And to Hermione proof was everything.

But I? No, I never thought Luna was a freak. It would be a bit hypocritical of me wouldn't it? I was the Heir of Slytherin in second year, a Champion of a fourth school in the Triwizard Tournament, an attention seeking brat in last year and the Chosen One now. I chuckled.

"I don't think you're a freak Luna." Before I knew it, my sight was overtaken by a blonde mane. Luna threw herself on me, hugging me madly while burying her face in the crook of my neck. It was awkward but I circled her with my arms. A few seconds later she raised her head and turned away, but not before I saw her wipe tears from her eyes.

She was distraught and she was sobbing a bit. I just couldn't bare it and I hugged her from behind, letting her know that she could always count on me to be there. And I didn't want to be cheesy. I really did want her to know that she could come to me and talk whenever she wanted to.

Luna turned back to me, which became very awkward, because her face was now only inches away from mine. Our eyes locked and I felt my face heat up as was hers. Before I could say or do anything Luna closed the gap between us and kissed me.

It was a strange feeling. I already kissed Cho but this was nothing like that. That was awkward and wet. Don't forget wet. But this was so... soft and innocent. As if she knew she was out of bounds and on forbidden territory, yet she wanted to do it. Her lips pushed me harder and I felt her tongue lick my teeth, seeking entrance shyly.

I didn't know what to do at first. It wasn't wrong. Neither of us was in relationship, and we were just kissing. Yet, I didn't know if I should encourage her. If I kissed back then maybe she'll think I want something from her. But... did I?

I hesitated too long and Luna took it as a sign and stopped kissing me. I saw the hurt on her face as she stood and walked to the door. I opened my mouth to say something when her hand was on the doorknob, but she was faster.

"I'm sorry Harry." was all she said and she left, closing my door. I have to admit; at this point I was lost and confused. I had to think where it started. First she came into my room in nightwear, and then she kissed me. Why? Stupid question really. Luna wasn't the kind of person to use anybody so I guess she likes me a lot more than I thought she did. As in more than friends.

Poor girl. No, stop it! I should not let pity cloud my judgement. Nor her beauty. And I did say I had no energy for girlfriends.

But then why were her lips so soft, so caressing? Why was I so comfortable with her in my bed? What is it with me and girls?

I heard a knock on my door so I stood up and opened it. It was Hermione.

"Hey Harry. Room for two?" I smiled and let her in.

"Always for you sis. What are you doing here at a time like this?" She walked in and sat in the chair next to my desk while I took my place on my bed. She wore long pyjama pants and a top, clearly ready for bed. What was she doing here?

"Well, I was down the kitchen for a midnight drink and I was about to go back to sleep when I saw Luna run out of your room and into ours. When I went in, she acted as if she was asleep. What happened?"

I didn't know what to say. I had no reason to lie to Hermione, yet I hardly understood the situation myself. Then again, Hermione lied to all of us about Ginny and her. I decided to tell her the truth.

"She kissed me. Apparently she likes me." I said as I lay back on my bed again as I did with Luna. I heard Hermione take in a sharp breath then I could almost feel her shake her head.

"What did you do this time Harry?" she asked exasperatedly. I swear at times like this I could almost smack her.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted as I sat up. "She kissed me, I was confused and before I could say anything, she ran away!"

"Why didn't you kiss back?"

"Because I didn't know if I liked her like that! If I wouldn't then I would kiss her without any feeling behind it! Would that be me using her?" Hermione thought for a second before she looked at me again.

"I see your problem. But, why don't you want to try it?" she asked and I gaped at her.

"I thought you didn't like Luna all that much."

"I don't have any problems with her, to be honest. As far as personalities go, I think she's a nice girl. Far better than Cho, at least."

"Yeah, I thought that too. But I don't want to have a girlfriend without feelings. Plus with Voldemort back, I don't know how much I can concentrate on a girl. Or even how much time I have left to live."

"Harry!" Hermione stood, shocked. "Don't say things like that! You'll live a long and happy life, I know it."

For a few minutes we just stared in front of us without anything to say. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"So do you like her?" she asked slowly. I let rested my chin in my palm as I thought. I had no idea. I think I did fancy her, yes. I may even say I fancied her when she was comforting me about the Ministry when I lead my friends to their deaths.

How could I tell I fancied her? I don't know, other than the feeling of comfort and how right it was when we were lying on my bed, talking. Or when she kissed me. She is surely a unique girl and she came with me to the Ministry, knowing that she might die. She was willing to sacrifice her own life for me and Sirius.

When she sat next to me on my party... I felt warmth in my stomach. It was a strange thing, not that tickling feeling I know so much. That was Cho. This was much more developed and... felt more right.

"Yes. I do." I said confidently. Hermione smiled and stood.

"Then do tell her tomorrow before she leaves, okay?"

Hermione walked to my door but I just couldn't let her go without any teasing. Sirius affected me, I say.

"So is Ginny's hair red... everywhere?"

"Hermione stopped and jumped, looking at me, her face pale, eyes wide. I gave her a thumbs up.

"You... how?"

"A blue eyed blonde bird told me." I said mockingly.

"Harry Potter!" she screamed indignantly. "I will kill you!"

"Step in line Miss! Voldemort has prime rights for that."

"You...!"

"Good night Hermione."

*

The next morning I got up really early and after having a shower I decided to camp out in the living room, waiting for Luna to show. When I heard a shower going on and off after ten minutes, I knew it was her. Tonks was already gone to work, and the others were heavy sleepers. Even Hermione. What a surprise that was.

I heard steps and I turned and saw Luna Lovegood walking down in jeans and T-shirt. She stopped for a second when she saw me but her dreamy eyes were just that. I didn't find the passion nor the love she had in them yesterday night. Just mirrors.

"Good Morning Harry." she said. Was I that wrong? Was it Luna who was in my room yesterday? They looked nothing alike.

"Good Morning. Slept well?"

"I did, thank you for your question." I stood and walked towards her. I saw her body tense. She pushed her lips together but other than that, she looked her normal dreamy self.

I stopped right in front of her. I opened my mouth to say something. Anything. But as I stood there, captivated by her gaze, I felt the same weakness I felt yesterday. It was as if my mouth was glued together. So I decided to use the more active approach.

I leaned in and kissed her.

I felt her shock as she pushed her lips together forcefully but a few seconds were enough for her to recover and kiss me back with the passion one would not expect from Luna Lovegood. She grabbed my head and I felt her fingers dig into my hair. My arms encircled her waist as she leaned into the kiss with more force. I stroked her hair too. It was so soft...

She opened her mouth and I felt that warm tongue again but this time I was ready and I opened my mouth to meet hers in a battle of dominance and pleasure.

I don't know for how long we were kissing but when we stopped and opened our eyes I turned to be greeted by Sirius and Ron standing there with their arms crossed, smirking at us. Luna smiled while I scoffed at them.

"Don't." I said, trying to be threatening. "Not a word."

Before Luna and I left and went into the kitchen I heard Ron ask Sirius.

"Wanna bet how long they'll be together?"

"I would dare to say... for a very long time."

"Not fair! That was what I was going to say!"

*

That's all folks. Good Night Everybody! R&R


End file.
